User talk:Lordranged7
Energy X (talk) 20:21, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Nice to see another devotee, I was wondering if you could create a page on Kyle from the Wallace Cup, under the name, Kyle (Sinnoh), since there is already an article by the name of Kyle too. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:24, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Response Is it fan fic manga? If not, it could be put in here. If you have the time and will, you can even write the plot, if you want to. If you don't intend to write the plot, the images will have to, then. Energy ''X'' 20:39, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Good. Well, if you are planning on writing plots, then the images should be cut to present only the most important parts. Energy ''X'' 21:32, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Templates I think you should, yes. I'll check if there is anything required to add. Like those categories; I added characters to end of them. Energy ''X'' 11:36, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hey, how's the manga coming up? Thought you'd insert a manga plot or two... Energy ''X'' 22:08, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, good. Continue on then. Once you finish that, I might have some other work for you on the manga. Will give you the materials, but only if you finish this work. Energy ''X'' 10:53, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Manga Ah, that was a good article. I made some tweaks to it, the template should be fixed. Still, I am not certain that the Debuts section should be added, mostly due to it being a special manga (unlike the Pokémon Adventures). Energy ''X'' 17:41, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Comment For your contributions lately, maybe you can give a comment on the battle on the main page? It is Floette vs. Skrelp. You can put your comment here. Energy ''X'' 21:22, July 26, 2014 (UTC) New Megas Before you go assuming I'm making things up for kicks, if I happen to not post a source (as I said, I did with the templates I created), check around the usual news sites. If I'm making stuff up, go ahead and revert. But I have no reason to do so. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 05:59, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rang How would you feel if I asked someone to put a request in for you to join PokePower? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:59, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:04, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:01, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Articles Jun shouldn't be a redirect, as he appeared in the manga you speak of. As for the bonus chapters, not certain what you mean, so please explain it in detail. Energy ''X'' 19:51, October 20, 2014 (UTC) I see, I read a bit from synopsis. I guess they can be counted as flashbacks. In any way, continue with the original code. Energy ''X'' 20:03, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Naturally. Where do you think I got the images from Adventures manga from? There are tons of sites (Manga Fox, Manga Reader, Ten Manga, Nine Manga, Manga Eden and Manga Yes are the ones I use). Just make sure to put the source (the link), the licensing (Fair Use) and categorise it (like Category:DP Adventures images). In a word, this. Energy ''X'' 20:12, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, two things: first, not certain if it is wise to have the leading image as the chapter's cover. There are nicer, better images that can be cut off (that is, if you have image editng programs). Also, you should upload many more images (per chapter) via and list this URL as source. That's how I do, actually. Energy ''X'' 21:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Manga You're gonna start doing manga now?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:37, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 20:31, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Manga Honestly, I do not know. First, do these characters appear in one or two chapters, or do they appear continuously through the manga? Energy ''X'' 20:54, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I guess you can make new articles, though they should be named like "Roark (DPA)", to give it some distinction with the original Adventures manga. Energy ''X'' 21:31, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that is how we do it. Though best to have a Manga section above it, since the original Adventures section will have to be written later, too. Energy ''X'' 21:37, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Ability Bah, no need for this. It is either one ability or none at all. Energy ''X'' 13:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lord Are you currently doing different things here? Just wondering. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:29, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Ah, got ya. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:39, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Where do you get your anime pics from? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:03, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh, that's how. Okay just wondered. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Images Next time, please categorise the images from movies, via Category:MS017 images. Energy ''X'' 17:48, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Good Job On uploading those images of the Mega and Primal Pokemon. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:16, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :It's nice to hear that there are other dedicated users. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:20, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Nice to see your doing good edits, you should apply for PokePower. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:21, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay and keep up the good work. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:29, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Please Don't remove the section for the Japanese name, it's needed. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:36, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :I should of said that the section doesn't need removing. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:45, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Tabbing When it comes to tabbing, do it how I've done it because that's how it's supposed to be. This is just a heads up in future. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:28, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I don't think it does and ask X on which version is the right one. He'll tell you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:32, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for finishing the Mega Stone article. What do you plan on doing next? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) You could add the Legendary Pokemon to pages, i.e. Deoxys to Sky Pillar tabbed with Rayquaza of ORAS. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:37, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I know what you could do. The Team Aqua and Magma's Pokemon teams. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:50, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay and remember, do the tabbing how I've done it because it's like that on other pages. It's better to have uniformity. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 23:06, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Speak to you later. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 23:12, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Things Well, the DPA manga can wait, ORAS is more of a priority right now to finish. Energy ''X'' 22:34, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Well Lord There is Marriland's Forum's where they have teams of Pokemon, they are leaks but, they don't include the moves, abilities and items the Pokemon hold though. Sometimes comments on Pokejungle can reveal things on the games. That's all I know. Pokebeach haven't revealed anything on the games at all since the release. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:02, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Keep up the good work by the way. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:13, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Could you Upload the Mr. Mime model too as"Mr. Mime XY" please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:19, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, the reason why I'd like you to upload it is because there's a gap on Valerie where it should be. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:23, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Actually, it doesn't matter since I've found one. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:23, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't matter, I'll list the old one for deletion. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:35, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Could you Do team Aqua and Team Magma's teams please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:41, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:52, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I forgot, I've got the link to the leaked trainer teams. They seem to be right so far, so I would trust it. Here you go, http://pastebin.com/dXJ5fyEm (No pictures, just writing). Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:57, November 22, 2014 (UTC) By the way, you don't have to do Zinnia since I've already done her. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:00, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:56, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Oops! Sorry! I'll undo them right away. I didn't notice! [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'What an amazing mess he is']] Talk Blog 11:22, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Teams Well, I'd prefer if those pages are merged with the base ones, May (game) and Brendan (game). Could you merge them (paste the content)? Energy ''X'' 18:50, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, correct. Energy ''X'' 19:32, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, go on. Once finished with the page, just tag the former one for deletion. Energy ''X'' 19:34, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hm, I guess there are too many same templates. You may try using a second tabber tag ( above the first and under the last template), replacing headlines with | . Energy ''X'' 20:53, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :I disagree to ridding these pages. These pages are made so they don't clog the characters pages and make them less short. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:34, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Could you do Wally's teams in R/S/E please because we don't have it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:26, November 27, 2014 (UTC) That's good to here. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:57, November 27, 2014 (UTC)